


Lugguage

by MakeUsFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a pissed off and tired Levi gets is bag taken and what will happen if that person is Eren Yaeger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lugguage

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first smut guys so be nice, we tried we hope that it is up to AO3 standards :P

"Sir... Sir!"  
At the sounds of an impatient woman I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep from my eyes to find a middle aged woman with bright eyes and a light auburn hair staring down at me. As the effects of sleep wore off I took in my surroundings. The smooth leather seat I was perched in stood alone next to the window where I could see the small figures of people rushing about to load new luggage onto the plane and refuel. The seats surrounding mine were disgustingly messy, with headphones still attached to the armrests, pillows and blankets from the overnight flight scattered about, showing remnants of the business men previously occupying the space. A small cough right next to me reminded me of the flight attendant who had woken me up.

As I focused my attention back on her remembered her name to be something beginning with P... Pes...Petra! Her nametag swingy slightly right to my face confirmed so.  
"Excuse me sir but the flight has landed so it is time for you to disembark." She said impatiently but her eyes stayed soft and kind.  
"Uhumm" was all I was able to mutter as I quickly unbuckled myself, pulling out my jacket and case from the overhead locker and rushing out from the filthy cabin.  
I have always hated flying simply because I am rather well known to absolutely despise uncleanliness. If I found so much as a speck of dirt in my own apartment the cleaning equipment would be out faster than you could say 'gross'. I tried to have a cleaning company take over my household chores as I was always incredibly busy with work, but they could never get the job done properly and along with my famous sour matching a bored attitude, they were out of the door before I could yell at them one last time.

As I sluggishly walked through the empty corridor of the airport, I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the window. My usually neat hair was splayed all over the place, an obvious side effect of the long sleep, my narrow eyes becoming even smaller while still attempting to rid themselves from the sleep, and my once crisp black pinstripe suit was crinkled like it had never seen an iron before.

"Ugh" summed up what I thought of my untamed appearance, but I stopped all the same to pull out a fine toothed comb from the front pocket of my bag and fixed the parting with ease. I made it to the baggage wheel just as a tired voice came over the intercom. "Please make your way to carousel number 5 for the 2.30am flight that has just arrived from Munich, Germany."  
Yes, it’s hard to believe that a Japanese business man had just arrived from that European country but my boss, Erwin, had demanded that I was the only marketing manager that would be able to get the job done right. That manipulative bastard had always had this amazing talent of speech, allowing him to make anyone bend underneath his will, myself included. This had caused me a terrible five days in country with a language that I did not speak with a bunch of young soon-to-be company heirs who honestly looked as bored and grumpy as I was, this only succeeded in making me even more tired than I already was and (if it was even possible) far more unsocial.

Waiting for my bag wasn’t helping. I scanned the passing bags to find my own when one similar to mine appeared, although it did not have my symbolic wing pattern on its tags, so I continued to wait. After ten minutes dragged by I was the last one standing with my foot tapping away impatiently as I stared at the now almost empty carousal, almost. It was the fifth time that stupidly similar bag had gone around, I decide that I’d waited long enough so with a long sigh I reached out and grabbed the wretched bag and walked to the lost luggage desk, mood sour.  
I reached it and slammed the stupid bag onto the marble floor to get the clerks attention.  
“Oh sorry sir what can I do for you today?’ he asked smiling which was amazing effort for ten o’clock at night.   
“Yes I can’t find my bag and this one has no owner” I said grumpily shoving the bag towards him with my foot so he could examine it.  
He never got the chance, however because in the next instant we both heard a breathless sigh behind me.  
“Oh you found it thank goodness”  
I turned and was almost toppled over as the body of a tall teen almost slammed into me if I hadn’t dodged him at the last minute. That’s when I spotted the annoyingly familiar bag at his side, wings shining in the bright light of the airport on its tag.  
“Hey brat that’s my bag you have there” said pointing at the bag and turning my attention to the kid who was doubled over and panting hard from running.  
“Oh I’m so sorry I picked up your bag by mistake” he said lifting his head and smiling at me. I froze.  
The kid was stunning. He had a mop of untidy brown hair that fell just before his eyebrows which were slanting in an expression that screamed wow. He wore a too large jumper which hung loosely off his slight but toned frame with a pair of long legs clad in skin-tight jeans, hugging his thighs and calves. His exposed skin was a light brown but tinged slightly pink on his high cheek bones as he blushed. The best part however was his eyes which stood out against his tanned skin, they shone bright turquoise alight with wonder and enthusiasm which quickly turned to curiosity as time ticked by and I realised I’d been staring.  
“Oh right that’s okay, I’m guessing this bag is yours then, Eren?” I said regaining my composure as I spotted the nametag on the side of the bag.  
“Yes thank-you so much for picking it up” the boy said, his face softening as he observed me. “What can I do to thank you…ah…? Levi?” he nervously asked, spotting my own nametag on my hand luggage.  
“Mmmmmm” I said looking down at him with hooded eyes. “How about dinner?”  
The surprise was obvious the moment the proposal was out but Eren was quick to retort.  
“That’s sounds great I’m free now” he said picking up his bag and grinning stealing my breath away, damn the kid was good. I wonder if he even knew what he was doing.  
“After you then” He said gesturing to the door and following me as we headed for the airport exit.  
One quick taxi ride later and we were standing outside the only restaurant we could find that was opened this late.  
“So Levi what are you doing here in Tokyo?” Eren asked between massive bits of spaghetti.  
“ I live here but was visiting Germany for a business matter”  
“Oh sounds hard I’m only just visiting my sister Mikasa and her new fiancé, Annie” he said unsympathetically, as he popped the last forkful of spaghetti into his mouth splattering sauce all over his chin.  
“Who taught you to eat kid you have the manners of a pig” I said hiding a small smile with a quick sip of champagne.  
It seemed that Eren had no didn’t know how to use a napkin either so with a small sigh I leaned over the table and wiped away the mess. Eren face rose a few hundred degrees as I worked. Once I’d finished Eren waiting expectantly face tomato red. He was just too cute; I’d made up my mind.  
Dropping the napkin onto the table a gently placed my palm onto his check caressing the soft lines of his cheek bones, feeling warmth flood into my fingertips as I touched his face. Eren however wasn’t one to sit still for very long. Boldly he lifted his own hand and mirrored my movements against my face leaving feather light touches along my skin rubbing strands of my hair between his nimble fingers.  
“You shitty brat”  
I pulled him close and placed a passionate kiss on his waiting lips. Laughing silently to myself as I noticed his face turn an even deeper shade of red. Eren’s fingers entwined in my hair as if to pull me even closer, I responded without hesitation, my tongue sliding over his lips forcing them open as I roughly explored his warm and eager mouth. Eren whimpered slightly as my own fingers threaded through his hair at the nape of his neck his face quickly turned to one of displeasure when I retreated to my side of the table.  
“Maybe somewhere more private Eren… we have an audience” was all the explanation he needed as he saw the few others in the restaurant had stopped to stare at the two of us.  
“We’ll have the tab now” I said to a shocked waiter standing nearby who hurried off to get the bill as Eren whipped out his wallet faster than any human I’d ever seen.  
“A little eager are we?” I asked as he paid and rose offering me his hand, which I took and he lifted me to my feet.  
“Maybe” he said a smile spreading over his face matching mine.  
A taxi appeared in front of us the moment Eren lifted his arm, and it was a good thing too because the moment we got inside and I’d informed the driver where we wanted to go, Eren was all over me. The moment the car lurched forward Eren grabbed my face and pulled me close, our lips moulding into one as we moved together. I didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling the teen as close as humanly possible. I was surprised however when the kid boldly lifted me out of my seat placing me gently on his lap and circling my waist lovingly under our seatbelts. It would have lasted longer if we hadn’t arrived at the nearest hotel (my house was way too far away for this situation). After a speedy check-in finally we were alone, however Eren didn’t move.  
“What you’ve got cold feet now kid?” I asked taking off my jacket and placing it neatly on the nearby chair.  
“Just a little” the kid admitted as he watched me approach him slowly.  
“Just relax” I said stepping in front of him and removing his jumper and placing it on top of mine, just as I was about to turn to face him however I felt a pair of warm arms encircle my waist pulling me flush against his chest, he whispered voice low in my ear.  
“Would you warm them up for me?’ he asked warm breath touching my neck as I shivered slightly.  
“Take off your shoes and get on the bed” I instructed smiling when he rushed to obey as I leaned over to pull of my shoes and join him on the bed.  
With gentle hands I picked up his left foot and rubbed it between my fingers massaging the stiff muscles from the kid’s long flight. Once I’d finished with the left foot I moved straight to the right just catching the look on Eren’s face as I picked up his foot, it was one of pure longing, so strong he seemed to radiate it. The moment I finished Eren wasted no time in reaching for me and kissing my exposed neck. A slight humming vibrated from my chest as he unbuttoned my shirt and exposed more of my porcelain skin to work with. It wasn’t long before he had finished with my neck and pulled back to look me straight in the eye.   
“You’ll have to tell me exactly what you want Eren” I said reading his face with ease.  
“Levi please, make me yours” he whispered voice husky with want.  
I didn’t hesitate after that, in one fluid motion I removed him clothes down to his boxers and attacked his mouth. He mirrored my actions, clumsily removing my clothes as I worked to mark his skin with my lips and tongue. Eren moaned beneath me in impatience as I felt his growing erection against my thigh.   
“You want me so bad Eren, I can feel you through your boxers, so impatient, but don’t worry, we’ll take care of that soon enough, but for now I’ll tease you until all you can do is beg for me” I whispered in his ear just close enough so he could feel my teeth against his ear. I wasn’t much of a talker but the instant I started Eren was breathing heavily against me, breath hot against the side of my face.  
“I’ll make you feel so good; everyone in this entire hotel will know what we’re doing. I’ll make you want me so much, you’ll do anything for me to fill you up, tell me Eren do you want me?” Eren barely got the words out.  
“Levi p-p-please I want you so bad” he cried bucking below me.  
“Of course Eren, but if you want me to stop you have to tell me at once alright” I said voice hardening with seriousness. I would never want to do anything Eren would regret later.  
Eren just nodded and answered my unasked question by tightening his arms around my waist pulling me close to claim my mouth.  
At once our tongues battled for dominance, dancing in and out against each other, I won in the end and as the kiss grew in intensity I carefully removed Eren’s boxers revealing his already throbbing erection, leaking precum from the dirty talk and attention he had received.   
“Eren I’m going to make you feel so good you will be blind to the pleasure, I can tell you can’t wait for me to put my fingers inside of you one by one until it isn’t enough, and you’re begging for my cock, are you ready to feel good Eren?” I asked giving his twitching entrance a stroke as I spoke.  
“Y-y-yes Levi” Eren sighed moving his arms to my neck locking them into place as his turquoise eyes shone with lust.   
After lathering my fingers with lube I’d found in my suitcase I gently pressed my index finger to Eren’s entrance teasing the band of muscle open before sliding my finger half way inside with ease. Eren bucked beneath me moaning loudly at the intrusion. I added the second finger as I levered both inside scissoring and loosening the muscle as Eren got used to the feeling of my fingers inside of him. That was when I found the little bundle of nerves and Eren’s eyes widened with pleasure as I unrelentingly stroked the spot.  
“Oh Levi more it feels so good” he cried nails digging in to my back as I found my rhythm and kept it. Eren didn’t last much longer.   
“Uh Levi stop teasing me I want you to fill me up Levi” he choked hips attempting to move against my fingers as I felt my own erection throb with need for the quivering teen beneath me.  
“Only if you’re sure Eren” I said kneeling and fixing him with my most serious stare.  
“Yes Levi” Eren whispered lifting his hips to meet my twitching member, causing me to hiss as his bare ass grazed my length.   
I had a fresh condom on and a good amount of lube in the next few seconds as I positioned myself at Eren’s entrance. Slowly and as gently as I could I pushed myself inside of him watching Eren’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort but found none, Eren was so loose from the finger fuck he’d just received that I fit easily inside of him.   
“Oh Levi, please…please move” Eren cried nails biting my back. I wasted no time.  
I found a good rhythm almost instantly and I leaned down to give Eren an open mouthed kiss as he moved his hips with mine. Our tongues worked with each other dancing to the beat of my thrusts as I came closer and closer to the edge.   
“Eren” I murmured into the flesh of his neck feeling the pressure build.  
“L-Levi!” Eren screamed as we both came together, voices in sync as we reluctantly returned from our highs.  
I pulled out of him and removed the condom with nimble fingers, tying it before tossing it in the bin. I then slumped down next to Eren who was panting slightly a toothy smile spread over his face.   
“Eren… thanks” I said between breaths as he turned his head so we were staring into each other’s eyes.   
“For what?” Eren asked curiously.  
“Taking my bag by mistake” I whispered as I claimed his lips with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading we hope it wasn't too bad :P


End file.
